Seren Teancum Mordavo
Seren Teancum Mordavo was a High Inquisitor and a contemporary of Tremayne and Brandl. He was born and raised on Coruscant. He spent some time undead, running Sirena's Assassins. He died for the third time on Arcanix at the hands of Velok and Darth Kabal. History Before the Clone Wars, Seren worked as an accountant in the Republic's bureaucracy. His parents refused to give him to the Jedi Order as an infant, something they didn't tell him until he reached adulthood. Seren took it well. Although his Force abilities would eventually become significant, they did not manifest themselves on their own as with so many others. Only with discipline and focused experimentation did Seren begin to feel the Force. He did so during the Clone Wars. A big man, he felt the pull to do his part for the war effort, but caring for ageing parents kept him occupied until the rise of the Empire. By then, his professional life stuck in a rut, Seren had managed to teach himself the basics of Force; but by then, the Jedi were persona non grata, and he kept his talents to himself until your average fateful day. A former Jedi Padawan, hiding in the Coruscant undercity, bombed a stormtrooper division on parade. The explosion killed dozens of clone troopers and bystanders, and in the ensuing fight between the fallen Jedi and the first Inquisitor to respond, Seren used his massive strength and his new Force skills to move rubble and rescue the wounded. After the Inquisitor finished with the Jedi, Seren researched the brand-new Inquisitorius and submitted an application. He was accepted. Seren soon proved essential to the Inquisitorius' public image, a law-and-order civil servant who kept many of his fellow Inquisitors in check. He considered Adalric Brandl a friend and worked closely with Tremayne. His skills and powers grew, though some considered him too naive for the really sensitive missions. He hunted Jedi and rogue Darksiders for several years. Around 8 BBY he was defeated by a rogue Inquisitor named G'llem Harkas, who compelled his service. After several years, he defeated his captor and returned to the Empire in time to accept his retirement just before the Battle of Yavin. He spent the following years in quiet seclusion until tracked down by his homicidal Detori daughter, Serrena Myomar. She had enlisted the aid of Sira Ves, and helped Ves possess the body of her clone, Rave. Seren killed his daughter and exorcised Ves' spirit by pulling it into his own mind. Ves remained a constant voice in his head until his death of a heart attack on Isen in approximately 12 ABY. As of 17 ABY, Seren and Ves both haunted the Royal Palace on Isen, along with the spirits of La-Reia Beorht and Empress Aerianna Shun. The four Masters' spirits were tricked into lending their power to Velok temporarily for a false resurrection experiment. When Velok's trickery was revealed, Seren alone felt no malice towards the Whiphid; in fact, he felt some amusement. Shortly afterward, Darth Sirena visited Isen. Once again, Seren found his services compelled; out of boredom, he didn't attempt to resist as the Sith Witch bound him to a body of dead flesh and cursed armor. Now known as the Lord of Shadows (a grandiose title but one he could learn to tolerate) Seren began to serve as coordinator and commander of Sirena's assassins and agents, a role the career investigator found not especially challenging. He supplemented his entertainment by joining Velok in Ori'vod's plan to remove Sirena as Sith Empress. He assisted in the preparation of the young Sith Master Ashin Varanin, and developed a working relationship with Hagron-tides-of-green, her mentor. He was prepared for the coup when Sivter made his move against the galaxy. With Sirena, Velok, Ahkris and Bos Ten Kam, he traveled to Arcanix and unleashed a gigantic Force Storm against the assembled forces of the Cult of Shadow. As None Whatsoever turned against Sirena and Seren, the Inquisitor found himself in the fight of his life. He held off the two hidden masters as per Sirena's order, covering her escape. While Ahkris fought a tidal wave of Schrai, Velok and Seren squared off. Seren was secretly on their side, but was bored of undeath and wanted to test his powers to the limit, so he held nothing back. The Inquisitor was nevertheless beginning to falter when Darth Kabal arrived and the duel shifted to one of lightsabres. Kabal and Velok cut down Seren. The Inquisitor's spirit departed with polite thanks for a duel well fought. At the suggestion of Darius Malakai he found his way to the Korriban system and began to use his extensive knowledge of ectomancy to form alliances with the many spirits there. Drawing upon their memories and coordinating their powers, he began to draw Korriban back together into a shattered reflection of its former self. Force Powers Seren had unique gifts and talents, which he developed well under the tutelage of the Inquisitorius. He was skilled in Dark Repair, Force Lightning, pyrokinesis and especially telekinesis. He had some experience fighting against Sith Magic, and perhaps it was this which allowed him to learn a form of Spirit Exorcism by which the possessing spirit was drawn into his own body. Far less radical than Spirit Absorption, this merely placed the spirit in constant opposition to his own. Sira Ves, who was imprisoned in his mind for some time, took control of his body on a handful of occasions. He was one of the most powerful Masters alive, perhaps an equal to top-tier names such as Darth Sirena, Ahkris, Sivter, Trayus and so forth. In terms of sheer strength he eclipsed Velok. Category:Sithspawn